


Fit to Burst

by lovethecoat51



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51





	Fit to Burst

Some days, Jim feels like his going to burst.

Not in a big, giant explosion of rage and exhaustion, but a small little pop, like a soap bubble that was blown too big.

He can feel the pressure building, feel his skin starting to itch until he wants to claw it off just for some relief.

Those days his shoulders are a little more pinched, he feels a migraine crawling up the back of his skull, stays away from the coffee and actually tries some tea (still with extra sugar) to relax.

He spends extra time in the gym, running laps or doing yoga, anything to make him focus on his breathing and keep his mind off this rising anxiety that he never quite understands. 

But none of those work. Nor does a long shower, or a bubble bath, or hot chocolate, or any other number of relaxers that people have suggested to him over the years.

The only thing that works is a strong arm around his waist, a warm hand on his wrist taking his pulse, and a low voice whispering in his ear, “it’s alright, darlin’, I’m here.”


End file.
